The Myeloid Cell and Atherosclerosis Core (Core C) within the Program Project ?Triglycerides, Diabetes and Cardiovascular Disease? will provide individual projects with analytical techniques for thorough analysis of lesions of atherosclerosis from the different mouse models used within the program. These analyses will include histological staining methods, lesion size measurements, lesion morphology characterization, immunohistochemistry, and laser capture microdissection for analysis of gene expression. The core will also provide expertise and bioinformatics analysis of RNA-sequencing and single cell RNA-sequencing data as a complement to the Program Investigators? projects. This Core?s repertoire of high-quality analyses of myeloid cells, atherosclerosis and other tissues studied within the Program Project will substantially enhance the scientific progress of the four individual projects.